The White Ice Queen And The Legend Killer
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AU! WWE/YGO GX Crossover! After wrestling in Japan since she was 19, the 22-year-old Alexis Rhodes or White Alexis as she's known as makes her debut in WWE. She quickly falls for Evolution's Legend Killer Randy Orton. The two embark on a wild ride of love and adventure, but Randy's mentor Triple H stands in their way. Can love conquer all in their way? White Alexis/Randy Orton!
1. Ice & Killers Meet

_A/N: Hey guys White here with an unprecedented story for all of my fans. A WWE and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover everybody! Now I won't spoil it for everyone, here's hoping you enjoy it everyone!_

December 29, 2003

Randy was backstage. He just changed into his ring gear, his trademark tights and boots combination along with his pads as he left the Evolution group locker room with intentions on getting a quick drink from the green room catering.

Meanwhile a tall young slender dirty-blonde woman coolly roamed the halls. What was interesting about her was that she was dressed completely in white, with some hints of light blue on the blazer/skirt combo she was in with a black turtleneck underneath, complimented nicely by her white high-heeled boots. She'd been born down in Colorado which is why she loved the cold. After she turned 19, she retired from her first love of the card game Duel Monsters to pursue her new love of wrestling.

Randy slowed down to take in the sight of the young blonde woman walking the halls. He had seen all of Raw's various Divas at one point or another so not only was this young woman new to the company she looked unique...and attractive in her appearance. He had to greet her with his presence, "Hey," He said to her, his tone smooth and friendly.

She flashed him a cool yet sweet smile, the same one that had made her one of Japan's most beloved babyfaces while she worked there for the past 3 years. "Hey..I know you, your the Legend Killer, Randy Orton aren't you?" She asked.

"That's right," Randy smiled, "And you look familiar," He said, remembering this girl's face from somewhere.

"Oh I do huh?" She asked him with a smirk, flipping her long blonde hair back so it trailed down her back to a degree as it touched the back of her neck, giving Randy a clearer view of her eyes. What made her stand out from the other wrestlers both she and Randy encountered was that her eyes appeared to be from a glance empty and lifeless because they lacked the typical white of the eye, so it made them look dark and soulless, but that was far from the case as her fans in Japan adored her eyes, often asking her how she got her eyes to be that way, but Alexis didn't mind that. She thought of her eyes as beautiful and she was glad others did as well.

Randy flashed her his trademark smirk, "Oh yeah now I recognize you, White Alexis. I remember watching one of your matches when the WWE was in Japan a few months ago, when did you come to the States?" He asked, wondering when the former Japanese wrestling star first arrived.

"Few months ago actually. I've been down in OVW for awhile, but with how I wrestled in Japan I honestly have no idea why I was put down there. I mean even Lita has said I probably should've been immediately brought up, but can you blame her? I'm gonna be the next Trish Stratus of the WWE, just wait and see." She replied, her voice oozing smug and cocky arrogance.

Randy grinned, it was easy to tell the confidence in her voice wasn't just simple boasting, she knew how good she was, "Well then welcome to Monday Night Raw, I assume you'll be wearing gold around your waist really soon," The third-generation superstar's voice was full of confidence in his support of Alexis.

"I know I will. You don't have to tell me twice Orton. One thing you oughta know about me, if I don't like you or I think you don't belong, I'll let you know about it. And don't think I only wrestle girls, I've wrestled with the likes of Kazuchika Okada, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Togi Makabe all former world champions back in Japan." She replied, her smugness growing as a wide cocky grin spread on her face.

Randy couldn't help himself, his eyes roaming her body a little, "You do look pretty strong and athletic. I wonder how'd you go against the guys on the show," He grinned back at her. He couldn't wait to see her in the ring.

"Well back to what I said before, like if Triple H were to rub me the wrong way, I'd have no problem slapping him in the face." She replied.

"Even knowing he's the World Heavyweight Champion and a pretty big deal around here?" Randy wondered just how confident Alexis would be as he mentioned the clout of his mentor and stable leader.

"Yep, even then. He doesn't scare me." Alexis replied confidently.

Randy chuckled, "Oh yeah, you are definetely more confident than a lot of Divas here."

"What gave that away?" Alexis chuckled.

"Well your not only very confident in your skills but you aren't afraid of the top guys here and you seem good enough to fight some of the guys here," Randy smiled, sounding more like he was giving her a little compliment.

"Even you?" She teased, admiring his Intercontinental Championship belt.

"I don't like fighting ladies, especially pretty ones like yourself," He smiled, shamelessly flirting with her.

Alexis giggled. "Someone's a flirt artist."

"I know," Randy smiled, "Perhaps after the show we could meet up and I could flirt with you some more?"

"Oooh, making moves on the new girl already?" She chuckled, playfully smacking his arm.

"That's right," Randy grinned, "I assume you're free tonight?"

"For someone as cute and cocky as you, of course." Alexis winked.

Randy smiled, "Then I will see you right after the show Alexis."

"Do you have a match tonight?" Alexis asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm defending my title against The Hurricane." Randy answered.

"Then here, for good luck." She grinned before pecking him on the cheek.

Randy smiled, "Now I know I won't lose," He replied in appreciation of the kiss.

"Not with me on your side, Randy." She grinned proudly.

Randy smiled, taking the kiss as a good luck charm. No way was he going to lose after that.

"Hey..Randy?" She asked.

"Yes?" Randy replied.

"Can I...manage you?" She asked innocently.

Randy was a little surprised, "You want to manage me on your first night here?"

"I...Is there a problem? I mean I have nothing scheduled, so I'm pretty much just...there, you know?" Alexis chuckled.

"There's no problem at all. I just didn't think you were the managing type, not that I'm complaining," Randy said.

"Hey I want to wrestle, but it's not like I can make my own match." She laughed.

"Well alright then," Randy laughed, "I'm on at 10:00. I'll see you at the gorilla position then?"

"Sure thing." She smiled.

Randy smiled back at her, certain of victory in his Intercontinental title defense now that White Alexis was in his corner.

"So I'll see ya then, Legend Killer." She giggled, winking at him.

Randy grinned, "See ya," He said, his voice full of charm.

Meanwhile a short time later Alexis was in her private locker room which she earned thanks to her past IWGP championship reigns in Japan, fortunately alone, as she had some dirty thoughts running through her head. "That Orton...he's something else.." She murmured, playing with the band of her panties.

Alexis was one of the very few rookie Divas to have her own private locker room and she relished it as the door was closed and nobody was in there but her, which was very fortunate as nobody could see her pull her white panties down, exposing her most private area.

"Oooh...he was so hot..I...I want him.." She murmured, before she fingered herself, moaning loudly. "Ohhh God..."

Alexis was so wet, her arousal running wild as visions of Randy's body, pleasing her as a woman filled her head while her moans filled the room, "Ohhh...ohhhh."

"I feel soo good...Randy...your gonna be mine...tonight!" She screamed in bliss.

Then someone was knocking on her door a couple of times. "Its Randy, ready to go?" The Legend Killer asked, having seemingly perfect timing.

Alexis was so into her personal arousal that she didn't hear him as she kept fingering. "Ohhh God...oooooh..."

Randy's straight face curled into a smirk, hearing Alexis from beyond the door. He wondered what was all that moaning about, though he had a good idea.

"Randy...I want you so bad..." She moaned loudly, nearing her climax.

Randy turned the doorknob slowly, much to his surprise it wasn't locked. "You don't have to look too far..."

Alexis looked up. "Randy!" She squealed, blushing brightly.

Randy smirked widely at her. He was still in his ring gear when he greeted her. "I just came by to see about you...and I like what I see." He savored the sight of a blushing, half-naked, Alexis.

"Orton, you pervert.." She giggled, still blushing.

"Yes I am, especially to lovely rookie divas who are half naked in front of me," He smiled, walking towards her.

"I can't help it...your so hot...I was so wet.." Alexis admitted, with a soft moan.

Randy caressed her face softly with his hands, "Then perhaps we can have some fun back here if you want?" He purred softly.

"Oh gosh I..I couldn't ask you that.. you'd get in trouble." Alexis cooed, concerned for the young prodigy's safety.

"We'll be safe. Nobody will expect us doing it and besides I won't tell anybody about it." Randy reassured

"Then what are you waiting for tough guy, I wanna climax.." She moaned.

Randy pinned Alexis against the wall and placed his hardened cock in her most treasured area.

Alexis moaned softly. "How'd you get so hard Randy.."

Randy thrusted softly while whispering lustfully in her ear, "Because I'm with you right now."

"Mmm...oh yeah?" She asked softly in his ear.

"Yeah," Randy purred, kissing her softly while thrusting steadily inside of her.

"So...is this a bad time to talk?" She purred softly, kissing back.

Randy wasn't in a talkative mood, he was too busy having sweet sex with this beautiful rookie diva but he was willing to talk later..."Yes, but we can talk later," He groaned, steadily moving his member inside of her wetness.

"Your probably the only guy that could hook a rookie diva..Legend Killer.." She moaned out his nickname.

"Damn right," Randy grinned, he never had a chance to test that theory until now given the ages and experiences of the Divas on Raw already until now but he wasn't going to disagree with her on that point. He was young, almost unbelieveably handsome, and was one of the guys that would define the WWE's future. He rewarded her compliment with harder, deeper, thrusts into her.

"Ohhhh God..." Alexis moaned softly.

"Mmm this feels so good," Randy moaned softly himself, thrusting steadily.

"I love this..." Alexis murmured softly.

"Me too," Randy smiled kissing Alexis softly as he kept up his thrusts.

"How much do you love it?" Alexis cooed.

"More than anything I ever felt before," Randy said in lust.

"Even winning your title?" Alexis asked in bliss.

"Yes, even more than that," Randy moaned out.

"I'm soo close..." Alexis moaned, her voice turning high-pitched in pleasure.

"Mmm so am I..." Randy moaned as well.

"I wanna climax..." Alexis murmured.

"Go ahead, climax for me Lexi, that's what you wanted huh? To have me please you, make you moan, make you feel like how every woman should feel? Do it Lexi, please come for me baby," Randy purred in her ear

Alexis moaned happily and loudly as she came for the Legend Killer..

That was just what Randy needed as he came as well, immediately after she did.

"Oh wow...that was...I...I don't know what to say Randy..it was amazing.." Alexis whispered.

"I know..." Randy whispered with a smile, "That was so damn good...wow."

"Did this rookie please you?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Yes, yes she did." Randy smiled at her.

"Aw thanks Randy." Alexis blushed.

Randy smiled, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, "You're welcome."

Alexis giggled, blushing.

"You're even cuter when you giggle like that," Randy smiled at her.

This only made her blush deepen, as she smiled shyly.

Randy looked at the clock, "It's show time baby," He smiled at her, ready to compete.

"Let's do it." Alexis grinned, pulling her panties back up.

Randy pulled his tights up, ready to go. He opened the door up so Alexis could head out first.

She smiled at him as she went out first.

Randy followed her as they walked to the Gorilla position.

Alexis smiled, taking his hand.

Randy took her hands, smiling as "Line In The Sand" played.

Alexis walked out with Randy, earning boos, just because she was associated with the cocky Legend Killer.

Randy smiled walking steadily to the ring with White Alexis by his side, the Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

"And we are back live on Monday Night Raw, Randy Orton, The Legend Killer set to defend his Intercontinental Championship in moments against The Hurricane, but what surprises me King is who Randy's come out with. Rather than his Evolution brethen, he has a young lady by his side. Do you recognize her King?" JR asked his broadcast partner.

"I have no idea but whoever she is but she looks serious as can be, hot, but still serious," King noted the cool yet obvious beauty that White Alexis had as Randy and Alexis made it to the ring.

"You have to wonder what sort of impact this young woman will have on the Legend Killer. We've seen what Randy can do with Evolution in his corner, but this girl whoever she is is a total wild-card. Does Evolution even know that Randy has her with him? Knowing Triple H, this may not sit well with the World's Champion." JR mused.

As soon as Randy got settled in the ring and his theme music stopped the lights darkened, "**STAND BACK, THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!**" and as soon as that played the crowd popped with cheers, welcoming the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, The Hurricane.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "**THAT'S** your opponent?" She asked in disbelief.

"You haven't been watching Raw lately. Hurricane's on some two-month winning streak so he thinks he is ready for gold," Randy replied as the WWE's resident superhero touched the hands of the fans. His popularity was clear as many of the kids in the audience were wearing Hurricane masks in support of him.

"I watched for you.." She replied shyly, kissing his cheek.

Randy smiled at her, "This won't take long Lexi." Meanwhile Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista were watching the match backstage with close attention to the TV screen in their group locker room.

"Hey Hunter, you know the girl Randy's with?" Their enforcer Batista asked.

"No clue," Hunter answered, "I don't know who she is or why she's here."

"Should we do something?" Ric asked.

Hunter pondered this. As far as he was knew Alexis was some new valet, simple arm candy for the night and because of this he didn't trust her...but he trusted Randy, "Not yet. I want to see just how blondie does in Randy's corner."

"All right man. We got your back." Batista assured.

Hunter nodded, his eyes fixed on the match.

The match was even at the start, the two young superstars going move for move in the early goings before Randy went on the attack, dominating for more than a few minutes. That is until Hurricane got a big counter and lead the match from that point on. The superhero hit his finisher, The Eye of the Hurricane and went to pin Randy for the win.

Alexis however immediately got on the apron, drawing the ref's attention.

After waiting about three more seconds than neccessary The Hurricane stood up and got in the ref's face to try and get his attention, taking his eyes off of Orton.

Alexis smirked at the Hurricane, getting off the apron.

The Hurricane turned around, not knowing that Randy was already on his feet.

Randy hooked him, pulling him down in a devastating RKO.

Alexis jumped up and down in glee.

Randy covered The Hurricane quickly, hooking his leg. The referee counted to three, signalling the end of the match.

"The winner of this match and **STILL** Intercontinental Champion, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

Randy grinned as he was handed his Intercontinental Championship.

Alexis came back in the ring. "Ya did it Randy!" She giggled, hugging him.

For added ego Randy stood over the fallen body of The Hurricane with an arm wrapped around Alexis, showing that they both played a part of getting the win.

"Can I get a kiss?" She asked innocently.

"Sure," Randy smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Alexis giggled, smiling. "Let's head to the back."

Randy smiled, ready to go with her. He lowered the ropes so she could leave the ring first.

Alexis winked, stepping through the ropes.

Randy smiled, following her out of the ring.

Alexis skipped up the ramp happily.

Randy smiled at her, chuckling softly as he walked backstage.

Triple H, Ric, and Batista walked the halls of the backstage area to meet up with Randy and Alexis.

Alexis soon noticed them, a smirk on her face.

"I saw your match out there Randy, you had me scared for a minute," Hunter said to Randy.

"Why would you be? He had him all the way, thanks to me." Alexis snickered.

Hunter turned his attention to the blonde woman, "And who are you?"

"White Alexis, Raw's newest diva and former 4 time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and 3 time IWGP Tag Champion." She replied arrogantly.

Hunter wasn't exactly impressed with Alexis' accomplishments and her arrogant tone made it her even more dislikeable. "I'm Triple H and all of that doesn't mean crap over here." He replied coolly, dismissing her accomplishments.

"Oh yeah? Well here's what I think of you, wise guy." She smirked, before slapping him hard in the face.

Randy, Ric, and Batista all had their mouths agape in shock as Hunter was slapped hard. They had never seen another woman hit The Cerebral Assassin before.

Alexis had a wide cocky grin on her face, quite proud of herself.

To be continued...


	2. Throwing Down The Gauntlet

_Last Time_

_"I saw your match out there Randy, you had me scared for a minute," Hunter said to Randy._

_"Why would you be? He had him all the way, thanks to me." Alexis snickered._

_Hunter turned his attention to the blonde woman, "And who are you?"_

_"White Alexis, Raw's newest diva and former 4 time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and 3 time IWGP Tag Champion." She replied arrogantly._

_Hunter wasn't exactly impressed with Alexis' accomplishments and her arrogant tone made it her even more dislikeable. "I'm Triple H and all of that doesn't mean crap over here." He replied coolly, dismissing her accomplishments._

_"Oh yeah? Well here's what I think of you, wise guy." She smirked, before slapping him hard in the face._

_Randy, Ric, and Batista all had their mouths agape in shock as Hunter was slapped hard. They had never seen another woman hit The Cerebral Assassin before._

_Alexis had a wide cocky grin on her face, quite proud of herself._

_End Flashback_

Triple H had a look of anger for a second at the young woman, his face was solid with rage as he gave a stare that would cause most people to run for dear life, to say the the very least

"Is that supposed to scare me? Cuz it doesn't." Alexis replied, pretending to do her nails.

Triple H was the World Heavyweight Champion, the defining wrestler on the WWE's defining show. He had to let this uppity Diva know where she stood. He put his hands on Alexis' shoulders and pinned her to a nearby wall _hard_, "Do you have **any** idea who I am?"

"Yeah your a tough guy who thinks he can scare me. Well guess what Hunter, I've seen guys like you my entire life, your all the same. You don't scare me. Underneath all that facade is just a regular guy." She smirked.

"No!" Hunter barked, "I am the World Heavyweight Champion and you will show me some respect little girl," He said, finishing the last two words with emphasis.

"Ooooh, your so scary." Alexis mocked.

"I have no problems hitting disrespectful, arrogant, and annoying women," Hunter growled.

"Hunter, I could kick your ass right now if I felt like it, so bring it on." She grinned.

"You don't mean that..." Hunter said coldly.

"I don't say what I don't mean. I could beat you for that title any time. I've made men twice my size tap out." She grinned proudly.

"Then how about this. Next Monday you and me have a match for my World Heavyweight Championship." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Your on pretty boy. And I'll make you tap out too." She sneered in challenge.

"Good luck with that, Diva," Triple H smirked.

"Luck's for losers, like you will be next week." Alexis smirked back in challenge.

Hunter maintained his smirk as he walked away from Alexis. "Lets go." He said to his Evolution teammates, wanting them all to leave with him.

"..Fine Hunter." Randy replied, giving Alexis an innocent peck on the cheek before leaving with his teammates.

Alexis smiled at Randy, watching him leave with his teammates knowing she'd see him again.

Randy gave her a smile back before he turned to focus on the hall ahead with Alexis heading back to her own locker room.

Upon entering the Evolution locker room Hunter was fuming. "That cow has no idea the trouble she started," Hunter said, calling Alexis out in complete disrespect.

"Hunter, cut her a break man. She's a rookie." Randy spoke up.

"And she's a woman who needs to learn her place," Hunter growled, "And because of that I hope you enjoyed seeing her tonight because you will not be seeing her again."

"Hunter, she's a good kid." Orton defended.

"Who disrespected me," Hunter growled at the youngest wrestler of the group. "And because of that she disrespected Evolution." Hunter added.

"Hunter I think your taking this a little bit too far. She's trying to make a name for herself. Frankly, if I was her, I'd have done the same." Randy chuckled.

"She is an opponent," Hunter said firmly "And if she's my opponent then she's Evolution's opponent," Then he stared at the third generation wrestler, "Or did you forget that?"

"No I didn't forget, but she's still my friend. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Stay away from her. Plain and simple."

"Hunter, she likes me...and I like her. I can still be loyal to Evolution and her. Don't make me choose."

"Your choice is easy, choose Evolution," Hunter said calmly

Randy drew in a deep breath. "...Fine Hunter."

"Good." Hunter nodded and smiled. "You'll find a girl who shows you and our friends some respect, and is hotter too."

"Fine Hunter." Randy replied coolly.

Hunter smiled. He had a promo against Scott Steiner and he needed maximum focus.

After the show Randy managed to sneak away from Evolution, under the lie that he was heading to a good nightclub when in reality he was looking for Alexis. He knocked on her door, "It's Randy."

"Come in." Alexis replied, the sounds of Teenage Anarchist playing from Against Me blared on her stereo.

Randy stepped in, dressed in a black and silver short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black basketball shoes.

"Nice look." She grinned. 'Their visions of autonomy, they wanted me to surrender my identity!' blared from the radio.

"You ready to go babe?" Randy smiled.

"Sure. Ya like the song?" Alexis asked innocently.

"It's a pretty good song. I like some punk music." Randy replied.

"What's your favorite?" Alexis innocently purred.

"My theme music." Randy chuckled.

"Your Evolution theme?" Alexis giggled.

"Yeah." Randy nodded

"Well come on let's go Legend Killer." Alexis grinned.

Randy smiled, like a gentleman opening the door for Alexis.

Alexis smiled back, skipping out.

Randy chuckled, he couldn't get with the skipping thing but he wasn't complaining as he followed her down the hall.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" Alexis flirted.

"Not as much as they should," Randy smirked at her.

"And what do you think of me? Don't hold back."

"I think your tough but sexy, cool and fun, and most importantly your bad," Randy smirked.

"I'm bad huh? How?" Alexis giggled.

"You slapped Triple H for example," Randy smirked.

"He had it coming. Egotistical bastard." Alexis sneered.

"There's no problem with ego if you can back it up with the skills, we are proof of that," Randy smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

Alexis smiled, copying Randy's signature pose.

Randy grinned, "Nice pose."

"Learned from the best." Alexis giggled.

Randy smiled as they made it to the parking lot, his motorcycle waiting for them.

"Wow, love the Harley." Alexis beamed, impressed.

"Thanks." Randy smiled as he got his helmet, "I've had this thing for as long as I've been a WWE superstar."

"Oh yeah?" Alexis cooed.

"Thats right." Randy smiled, putting his helmet on.

Alexis grabbed hers, climbing on before carefully putting her helmet on.

Randy smiled, putting his on and climbed on his motorcycle, turning it on.

"Hey Randy, can I ask you something?" She asked cutely.

"Sure Lexi, what is it?" He cooed.

"What do you think of my eyes?" She asked innocently.

"They look dark, soulless, but so noticable and unique and thats what I love about them. Those cold, dark, orbs stand out from most people's own eyes, they're rare just like the woman they belong to."

"You really think so?" Alexis giggled.

"I sure do." Randy purred.

"You think their beautiful?" Alexis asked cutely.

"I do, I honestly do." Randy answered sweetly.

"Aww.. your so sweet.." Alexis cooed, touched by her boyfriend's words.

"Not as sweet as you." Randy praised lovingly.

"Would it bother you if I won the World Title from Hunter next Monday?" She asked innocently.

Randy sighed, "Hunter's my mentor, teammate, and a man I respect and he holds his World Heavyweight Championship like his life depends on it but you are a woman I'm in love with so it would bother me a little bit but I'd rather have him lose it to you than some joker on the roster."

"Well good, cuz if I win, I'll be the first-ever WWE Women's Heavyweight Champion." She grinned.

"You sure will." Randy smiled happily. "The first ever Divas world champion, White Alexis."

"You'll help me win won't you sweetie?" Alexis giggled.

"Yes...yes I will." Randy grinned.

"But what about Hunter?" Alexis asked sweetly.

Randy's eyes widened, he forgot about Hunter's anger from earlier. He didn't have a ready response for that.

Alexis smiled gently, kissing him softly. "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks babe." Randy smiled, knowing he had her support as he continued, "So any place you want to go in particular?" He asked.

"Hey your the champion, you choose." She giggled.

"The movie theater isn't far from here, lets go." Randy grinned.

"Okay let's go." She grinned.

Randy smiled, speeding up his bike in the direction of the theater.

The happy couple was ready for some one-on-one time...

To be continued...


	3. Telling Her Story

_Last Time_

_"Wow, love the Harley." Alexis beamed, impressed._

_"Thanks." Randy smiled as he got his helmet, "I've had this thing for as long as I've been a WWE superstar."_

_"Oh yeah?" Alexis cooed._

_"Thats right." Randy smiled, putting his helmet on._

_Alexis grabbed hers, climbing on before carefully putting her helmet on._

_Randy smiled, putting his on and climbed on his motorcycle, turning it on._

_"Hey Randy, can I ask you something?" She asked cutely._

_"Sure Lexi, what is it?" He cooed._

_"What do you think of my eyes?" She asked innocently._

_"They look dark, soulless, but so noticable and unique and thats what I love about them. Those cold, dark, orbs stand out from most people's own eyes, they're rare just like the woman they belong to."_

_"You really think so?" Alexis giggled._

_"I sure do." Randy purred._

_"You think their beautiful?" Alexis asked cutely._

_"I do, I honestly do." Randy answered sweetly._

_"Aww.. your so sweet.." Alexis cooed, touched by her boyfriend's words._

_"Not as sweet as you." Randy praised lovingly._

_"Would it bother you if I won the World Title from Hunter next Monday?" She asked innocently._

_Randy sighed, "Hunter's my mentor, teammate, and a man I respect and he holds his World Heavyweight Championship like his life depends on it but you are a woman I'm in love with so it would bother me a little bit but I'd rather have him lose it to you than some joker on the roster."_

_"Well good, cuz if I win, I'll be the first-ever WWE Women's Heavyweight Champion." She grinned._

_"You sure will." Randy smiled happily. "The first ever Divas world champion, White Alexis."_

_"You'll help me win won't you sweetie?" Alexis giggled._

_"Yes...yes I will." Randy grinned._

_"But what about Hunter?" Alexis asked sweetly._

_Randy's eyes widened, he forgot about Hunter's anger from earlier. He didn't have a ready response for that._

_Alexis smiled gently, kissing him softly. "I'll take care of him."_

_"Thanks babe." Randy smiled, knowing he had her support as he continued, "So any place you want to go in particular?" He asked._

_"Hey your the champion, you choose." She giggled._

_"The movie theater isn't far from here, lets go." Randy grinned._

_"Okay let's go." She grinned._

_Randy smiled, speeding up his bike in the direction of the theater._

_The happy couple was ready for some one-on-one time..._

_End Flashback_

"Wow this thing has some great horsepower." Alexis praised.

"Thanks," Randy smiled. "This thing can take us anywhere fast." He bragged.

"Sweet." She grinned.

"I know." Randy grinned as they approached the theater parking lot.

"So what we watching?" Alexis asked innocently.

"I was thinking an action movie." Randy answered.

"Can we make out during it?" She smirked.

"Sure we can." Randy smirked as well.

Randy's cell then went off over the roar of his Harley. "Your cell's ringing baby." Alexis alerted him.

Randy looked at his phone and frowned, seeing the caller. "It's Hunter." He said softly to his girlfriend.

"Oh great, blondie control freak." Alexis snickered.

Randy chuckled at Alexis poking fun at his mentor. "This won't take long babe." He said before answering his call. "Hey Hunter." He greeted calmly.

"Hey Randy, just wondering where you are. Me, Ric, and Dave just left the arena." Hunter informed his protege.

"Does it matter?" The Legend Killer drawled.

"It does, especially since we're right about to hit a club that I'd know you'd like." Hunter said, he and his teammates were about to go to a nightclub.

"Hunter, I can take care of myself. I need time to myself." Randy replied easily.

Hunter didn't blame Randy, especially considering what happened tonight but he couldn't help but wonder if he was alone or not, "Sounds good, you with someone though?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Randy asked, keeping his composure.

"Are you with that Alexis girl?" Hunter asked, his tone becoming cross.

"No. I'm with one of the other girls." Randy calmly lied.

"Ahhh good." Hunter said, calming down. "Don't stay out too late though, our bus leaves in the morning." Hunter advised.

"Got it. Talk to ya soon, champ." He teased.

"Good, see ya Randy." Hunter smiled, ending the call.

Randy hung up. Alexis had a big smirk on her face. "You lied to him just for me, you naughty boy."

"I know." Randy smirked back. "As far as Hunter knows I'm out with some random chick."

"How devious of you Randy..I like bad boys." She grinned.

Randy grinned, wrapping his arm around her. "Then you're in luck tonight." He purred.

"Yeah? How am I in luck?" She purred seductively in his ear.

Randy smiled. "Because this bad boy can do this to you..." He inched his head closer, giving Alexis a soft, passionate, kiss.

Alexis moaned softly.

Randy slowly broke the kiss, smiling softly at her.

"Wow...you are an amazing kisser." Alexis purred.

"So are you baby." Randy cooed as they pulled into the theater parking lot, parking near the door.

"Oh no, your way better." Alexis grinned.

Randy smiled. "Lets go inside." He cooed.

"Sure thing, Legend Killer." She giggled.

Randy smiled, walking into the theater with the lovely Alexis.

As soon as they came in, people immediately recognized them..

Randy smiled. "This happens a lot." He chuckled.

"Really?" Alexis giggled.

"Yeah." Randy nodded.

"They flock to you, all the girls don't they?" Alexis smirked.

"You think?" Randy smirked back, signing a teenage girl's autograph.

"Yeah I do. They all love you Randy." She giggled.

"I know, I love me too." Randy grinned, paying for two movie tickets.

Alexis chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes.

Randy grinned at his girlfriend. "You want any snacks baby?"

"Sure, see if you can get any white chocolate, I don't like regular." Alexis chuckled.

"I'll be right back baby." Randy smiled, heading right to the concession stands.

Alexis smiled happily as she watched him walk away.

As Randy went to get the snacks a few fans ran up to Alexis, wanting her autograph. They were mostly young, idolizing, girls.

She smiled sweetly. "Hi." She said to them, in a warm friendly tone.

Of all the girls who wanted Alexis' autograph one of them was a young, little, raven haired girl with bright green eyes was in front of them all. "Can you sign my autograph Alexis?" She asked innocently

"Aww.. of course I will sweetheart." She smiled.

The little girl smiled brightly at Alexis, handing her a pen and a piece of notebook paper.

Alexis neatly wrote White Ice Queen, White Alexis on the paper and handed it back to her. "Here you go sweetie." She smiled.

"Thank you." The little girl smiled, taking the autograph and walking to her father who was waiting for her near the concession stands. At that same point Randy returned to Alexis with a white chocolate Kit Kat bar and a bag of twizzlers.

"Thanks babe." Alexis grinned, pecking his cheek.

Randy smiled. "Lets go, the previews should be over soon." He chuckled.

"I'll race you." She giggled.

"You're on." Randy grinned.

"On 3. 1...2...3!" Alexis shouted, giggling.

As soon as Alexis finished counting Randy was off, those long legs getting big strides.

Alexis despite having shorter legs was able to keep up with him due to her smaller size giving her a slight speed advantage.

Randy smirked, trying to speed up by moving his torso forward. They were halfway to the screening room.

"You can't beat me babe. I have a speed edge." She teased, speeding up in stride.

Randy growled playfully. He was gaining speed and keeping a close pace but he just couldn't seem to get the lead against Alexis. The screening room was straight down the hall now.

It wound up neck-and-neck but Alexis beat him by a few strides.

"So close." Randy smirked, heading into the screening room behind Alexis.

"Told you I'd beat you." Alexis grinned.

"I just never thought you'd do it though." Randy chuckled. "Now lets find a seat." He smiled.

"Front row?" Alexis cooed.

"Sounds good." Randy smiled.

Alexis skipped to the front.

Randy smiled, walking right behind her to the front row.

Alexis sat down in the middle seat.

Randy sat down next to her.

Alexis wrapped an arm around Randy.

Randy smiled at her, relaxing as the movie started to play.

"Love you baby." Alexis cooed.

"I love you too angel." Randy purred.

"Angel?" She asked innocently.

"Yes thats right, angel." Randy smiled at her.

"How?" Alexis smiled sweetly.

"You're beautiful, to the point where it's divine." Randy said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Even if they look different?" She asked, referring to her unique eyes.

"Yes. Even if your beautiful eyes look different." Randy cooed lovingly.

"There's an interesting story about that, but for now let's kiss." Alexis grinned.

Randy smirked, giving Alexis a soft kiss.

"Harder." She breathed.

Randy kissed Alexis harder, slipping his tounge into her mouth.

"Mmm...oh Randy.. that feels so good." Alexis moaned.

Randy smirked, moving his tongue against Alexis'.

"Mmm...oooh...Randy.." Alexis moaned.

Randy kept kissing Alexis happily. He couldn't care less about what scene was playing or the looks people were giving them. He was just happy to be locking lips with his girlfriend.

"You are so awesome.." Alexis sighed happily.

"So are you angel." Randy cooed.

"Your the champ." Alexis grinned.

"And you will be a champ," Randy smiled.

"You know it." Alexis smirked.

Randy nodded and smiled at her, reluctantly breaking the contact so she could turn attention to the movie.

Alexis whined in protest, pressing her lips back to Randy.

Randy smiled quickly before kissing Alexis back, losing interest in the movie.

"Mine.." She whispered possessively.

Randy grinned at her. "And something tells me you want to keep it that way?" He whispered back.

"Yep, forget the movie. All that matters is us." She said, munching on her chocolate bar.

Randy nodded and smiled at her, eating a twizzler.

"Mmm.. I love white chocolate." She giggled.

"It was the only white chocolate candy I could find." Randy smiled, "Everything else was either fruity or plain chocolate."

"Is that so?" Alexis smiled.

"Yeah." Randy smiled.

"Want a bite baby?" Alexis cooed.

"Yeah." Randy replied.

Alexis smiled, offering him her candy bar.

Randy smiled, taking a bite from the candy bar. "It's good. You want a twizzler babe?"

"Sure what flavor is it?" Alexis asked.

"Strawberry." Randy smiled.

"Mm, sounds good." Alexis smiled.

Randy smiled, ripping a twizzler off and handing it to her.

Alexis innocently took a bite.

"You look so sweet eating that candy." Randy smiled at her.

She giggled, blushing. "Oh Randy.."

"Its true." Randy smiled as a fight scene played.

"By the way, do you like my outfit?" She asked, referring to her all white look.

"I sure do." Randy nodded at her. "Its a good look for you."

"Why?" She asked cutely, caressing his cheek.

Randy smiled. "It flaunts that lovely body, I like the colors too." He purred.

"Now your just makin' moves on me, mister." She teased playfully.

"Can you blame me." Randy smiled.

"Do go on Mister Orton, I love hearing you flirt." Alexis laughed.

Randy smiled. "Your eyes are like sapphires, so dark but so noticable." He cooed.

"I know. I didn't always used to be this way though." Alexis explained.

"Really?" Randy asked as a conversation scene played.

"Yeah, it's quite the long story babe." She cooed, munching on her chocolate.

"I don't mind hearing it baby." Randy smiled.

"Well then, why don't we go somewhere more private? They don't deserve to hear my story." Alexis sneered.

"Right." Randy stood up, ready to leave the screening room for a while.

Alexis grinned, grabbing her chocolate and Randy's twizzlers for him.

Randy smiled, walking with Alexis out of the screening room.

"I wasn't into the movie anyway." Alexis giggled.

"Me neither." Randy laughed. "This place has some good snacks though."

"Carry me?" She smiled.

Randy nodded, sweeping Alexis off her feet and carrying her down the hall.

Alexis cuddled into his arms happily, and peacefully.

Randy smiled, his strong, long, arms holding her with care.

"I love you.." She murmured.

"I love you too." Randy said softly.

"So you have a private room baby?" She asked.

"Well there's a hotel we passed on the way here." Randy mused, "I got a room there." He grinned.

"Is the rest of Evolution there?" Alexis asked.

"Not yet, those guys will be out for a few more hours and we each have seperate hotel rooms." Randy reassured his sweet girlfriend.

"Great, let's go." Alexis giggled.

Randy carried her out of the theater to the parking lot.

Alexis smiled innocently up at him.

Randy gently put Alexis' feet on the ground once they made it to his motorcycle.

She quickly grabbed her helmet and climbed on.

Randy put his helmet on and got on the motorcycle.

Alexis let out a sigh of pleasure, clearly admiring Randy's body.

Randy grinned, smoothly driving out of the cinema parking lot.

"You have such an amazing body Randy..I can't stop admiring it."

Randy grinned, feeling Alexis' hands move to his chiseled torso. "I can't blame you baby."

"And why's that?" She purred in his ear seductively.

Randy smirked. "I take such care of my body and I'm proud of how I look."

"So your a little vain?" She asked, now smirking herself.

"Thats right, and any other guy would be the same if they looked like me." Randy said with pride.

Alexis laughed. "I'm a bit vain myself."

"Really?" Randy smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't ya notice?" She giggled.

"Oh yeah." Randy laughed. "You take such pride in how you look and how you feel." He grinned.

"Not to mention my skills. I'm the best women's wrestler around and I'll make sure the entire WWE knows it." Alexis replied confidently.

"It's just a matter of time before they'll see your skills." Randy chirped happily.

"Not to mention the fact that your blossoming into quite the prodigy yourself." Alexis cooed.

"Well I am one of the youngest champions in the history of the WWE." Randy grinned.

"And if you play your cards right, you'll be the youngest World Champion in history..unless I win it first." She teased.

"True." Randy laughed as they pulled up at the hotel.

"You wouldn't mind that would you sweetie?" Alexis giggled.

"No, of course not." Randy said, turning off his bike. "But if we ever compete against each other though, don't expect me to hold back." He added in a playful warning.

"I wouldn't want you to hold back. I'd even want my boyfriend giving me everything he has." Alexis chuckled, smirking.

"Good to know." Randy smiled getting off of his bike and giving the keys and money to the valet.

Alexis skipped ahead of him, cheer in her step.

Randy walked behind her with a smile.

They soon made it inside, Alexis in awe of the sight of the hotel's size. "Wow...it's huge. Back in Japan and the indys the hotels were about maybe three quarters this size!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly.

"Get used to these types of hotels, you're a WWE Diva in America now." Randy grinned, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"And I'm so glad to be here." Alexis giggled, smiling brightly.

Randy checked them into the hotel and got their room key..

Alexis nearly dropped her bags in shock as they opened their room door. "Oh...my...God..."

"You like the room huh?" Randy smiled at her, stepping inside.

"It's...it's amazing...I've never seen a room this big." Alexis replied, in total awe of the room's size.

"King-size bed, minibar, big screen tv, and a big room in general." Randy chuckled. "Like I said earlier get used to rooms like these baby." Randy smiled at his sweet rookie girlfriend.

"Wow.. can you help me with my bags? I brought a lot with me." She giggled.

"Sure thing baby." Randy smiled, putting his bags down so he could help Alexis with hers.

The two lifted a large bag on to the bed, clearly holding something heavy.

"What's in this bag baby? It feels so heavy." Randy said upon lifting the bag.

"You'll see sweetie." Alexis giggled.

Randy opened up the bag in curiosity.

As Randy opened the bag, Alexis pulled out a dyed white contraption of some kind.

Randy held the gadget in his hands, examining it with his eyes. "What is this thing?" He asked in utter confusion.

"It's called a duel disk baby." Alexis explained.

"A duel disk? Randy asked, before another question came to him. "What's it used for?"

"I'll show you, just hand it to me." Alexis instructed sweetly.

Randy handed her the duel disk.

Alexis placed the disk on her arm, pressing a button causing the disk to extend out and expose what looked to be 5 small plates of some kind.

Randy's eyes widened in interest, watching Alexis work the duel disk. "What are those plate things for?" He asked.

"You'll see. There's a deck of cards in my bag, hand me them." She purred.

Randy handed her the deck of cards, making sure not to drop any of them.

Alexis smiled, inserting the deck into the deck tray, causing the middle section to light up and read the number 4000 which stood for life points. She then drew 6 cards, placing 3 of them in slots below the plates causing them to holographically appear face-down.

Randy had never seen anything like this before. His eyes fixed upon the machine, the numbers, and the holographic display, "Damn this is...wow," He uttered, studying the machine in total wonder and amazement.

"It gets even cooler. I play this card, Snow Fairy in attack mode." Alexis explained, placing the card on the plates in a face-up vertical position, the machine giving a soft hum to indicate it accepted the card. Then what looked like a fairy of ice descended down in front of them, wearing what looked like an ice tiara on her head. Then two digital readouts appeared, briefly listing her stats as 1100 for attack strength, 700 for defense.

"Wow..." Randy was nearly speechless at the sight of the elegant fairy appearing before his own eyes. Sure it was a hologram but it looked so realistic and artistic in it's design that the third generation superstar just gazed at the creature.

"Pretty cool huh?" Alexis grinned.

"It's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Randy grinned, "You must've brought that with you from Japan."

"Well actually no. See there's this special school in the Carribeans." Alexis explained.

"Wait a minute, there's schools for stuff like this?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's called Duel Academy. It teaches how to play the game of Duel Monsters. That's what my cards are."

Randy's mind was blown. He never heard of this Duel Academy before or Duel Monsters but he did take this information in. "Oh so thats what those cards are, wow." He replied, in awe of his girlfriend's revelation.

"Yep. I used to be a duelist..but..I retired.." Alexis answered, sadness visible in her voice.

"You must've retired to become a wrestler then." Randy said, his voice was soft.

"It's part of my story..it's kind of sad.." Alexis answered.

"You can tell me it if you want." Randy was willing to lend a kind ear if Alexis wanted to tell her story.

"Okay.." Alexis answered, choking up.

Randy nodded, letting her know she had his attention.

"It was my second year at Duel Academy, I was part of the highest ranked dorm, Obelisk Blue, named after the Egyptian God card Obelisk The Tormentor. Then one day this kid Chazz Princeton comes in dressed in white like I am now, claiming to have seen some sort of light, and made all the Obelisks see this light as well, and even turned the Blue dorm white. I challenged him to protect the dorm, but I lost."

"What happened after you lost?" Randy asked, taking all of this in.

"I became just like them, I saw this light, and I was dedicated to making others see it when I could. But also at this point, I was dating the top Slifer Red, named after the God card Slifer The Sky Dragon, Jaden Yuki. He was a bit of a clueless yutz, but a sweet one. But once I saw the Light, he started treating me different, like I was a bad person.." Alexis answered, tears filling her eyes.

Randy frowned, "Just because you were on a different team he saw you as a bad person? Thats just wrong." He had only heard Jaden Yuki's name mentioned one time and he gained an immediate dislike for him.

"Yeah..I know. Then about a couple months later, my mentor Sartorius calls me into his office and tells me to duel Jaden, and I started remembering our past. Then he did this special eye trick to give me the look I have now. This is gonna sound crazy, but in a way, that was when White Alexis as you know her was born, it's like there's two sides to me...you think I'm crazy right?"

"Actually...I don't think you're crazy at all." Randy said, a small smile on his face.

Alexis blinked, totally shocked.

"I feel the same way and I felt that way ever since I pursued my dream of becoming a professional wrestler." Randy explained, smiling kindly.

"Anyway, Jay and I dueled at midnight in what my mentor called a White Night Duel. I nearly won, but Jaden summoned his Elemental Hero Flare Neos and destroyed my White Night Dragon..and I lost. Were it not for incredible willpower, this side of me would've died that night."

"Wow." Randy said as he continued, "Nobody else would've survived that I'm sure." He said, acknowledging her willpower.

"Yeah.. Jaden well I don't know what happened but when he saw I survived..he was like I thought I killed you! And I'm like Jay, I'm your girlfriend! And he's like, my girlfriend isn't a cold heartless bitch! And I just glared at him, and I was like we're over and he glared at me and said, fine, a cold heartless bitch like you doesn't deserve love.." Alexis finished, breaking down in tears.

Randy wrapped his arms around Alexis, giving her a loving hug.

"I don't understand Randy...why didn't he love me?" She sobbed.

"Because he's an asshole who instead of accepting that his girlfriend's changed and appreciating that she's alive he casts her out because he sees you as a monster." Randy answered, as sincere as he could be.

"You don't think I'm a monster do you Randy?" She asked, her lip trembling.

"Of course not," Randy answered, "If I thought you were a monster we wouldn't be together right now."

She smiled tearfully. "Thank you.."

Randy smiled back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Randy..thank you for loving me for who I am.." Alexis murmured wiping her tears.

"You're welcome Lexi and I wouldn't have it any other way." Randy answered lovingly.

"Aww..your so awesome." Alexis cooed.

"We're both awesome." Randy purred.

Then Alexis' ringtone went off, the intro to Mercy Drive's Burn In My Light playing.

"Your phone's ringing babe." Randy noticed.

Alexis picked it up. "Hello?" She greeted coolly.

Then after a brief pause, a voice Alexis hadn't heard in years came through the phone. "Its Jaden." The other line answered.

Alexis nearly dropped the phone in shock. "N...No way.."

Jaden was about the same age as Alexis and his voice proved it. It had bass in it's tone to show his maturity but it still sounded like him, "Yes, It's me."

It seemed as though Alexis' past had come back to haunt her...

To be continued...


End file.
